


Waiting

by soultyghost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soultyghost/pseuds/soultyghost
Summary: Ingrid waits for Claude to come home.





	Waiting

It was a cold morning, chilly even for Ingrid who grew up in a country with sleet and frost all year long. With a hand outstretched above her, she played with the unlit cigarette the way Claude used to in his early days of trying to kick the habit. The pack lying on his pillow still had nineteen other sticks. A silly countdown for when he’ll be back in her arms again.

“I thought you quit years ago!” Ingrid had accused when she saw the pack.

Claude’s eyes shifted away. “I kinda bought it on impulse...but then I remembered that you wouldn’t kiss me if I smoked,” he said with a weak chuckle.

Any other time Ingrid would have called him out on his bullshit. She would’ve reminded him with her fists that distractions in the form of flattery only worked with people who didn’t grow up with a womanizer. 

But he was flying halfway across the world for a funeral. 

It was the wrong time to bring Ingrid as his plus one. Not when Claude was convinced that Ingrid would remind his father of his wife. Especially not when they had yet to be properly introduced.

In the years she knew him, Ingrid never tried to argue when it came to Claude’s parents. Her relationship with her own father was complicated enough, who was she to tell him what to do? So instead of waiting for him to ask, Ingrid offered to wait for him in their tiny apartment for one.

“Funerals are a huge thing back home,” Claude had explained. “My extended family’s extended family and their neighbors and their cats and their dogs would come to pay respects.”

“So you’ll be gone for some time,” Ingrid said with an understanding nod. She had learned how to read into the things Claude says for hidden messages. “It’s okay. Just...try not to entertain them too much. You and your father are the ones who need the most attention right now.”

Claude leaned his forehead against hers. “Mmm.” 

He was never the kind of person who could be at a loss for words before this. Ingrid furiously blinked back tears. It hurt to watch. All she could do was close her eyes and cling to him in the hopes that the warmth of her body could give him some comfort.

All she could do now was wait for him to come home safe. 

"I can handle it," she whispered to herself. "I did it before."

Ingrid closed her eyes and rolled over towards Claude's side of the bed. She grabbed his pillow and smothered her face with it, hoping that his lingering smell would chase her paranoia away. 

"He'll be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> when you have all these scenes for a pairing but you wanna save them for the main fic #thestruggleis #re4l #desu
> 
> also wow will ingrid ever be her own character without glenn? stop it self i thought you loved ingrid.


End file.
